Rock Concert
by septasonicxx
Summary: Genesis/Cissnei. As a gil-making scheme, Zack ropes Genesis into singing at a rock concert. Meanwhile, Yuffie persuades Cissnei to attend the upcoming event. Contains AU elements.


A/N: Hey guys. First off I'd like to apologise for being so inactive lately. I am really really not feeling the writing muse the the moment. Blergh. There is absolutely no inspiration. Secondly, I've clearly been away from ffnet too long because they've changed. Now all the options (once you're signed in) are at the left side going down, instead of across the top. I do not like change. :(

Other than that, I don't have much to say. Enjoy.

This story was originally written in 2009 for my best friend Lioneh as a birthday present(So, no, I haven't rediscovered my muse, I just rediscovered an old story that had never made it onto the internet).

Pairing: Genesis/Cissnei  
>Setting: Crisis Core with AU elements<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing except Genesis' outfit. That's all mine. Nom.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

Genesis turned away from Zack and began walking away, but Zack wasn't giving up that easy.

"Please? Please, please, please, please, _please_?" Zack ran in front of the red-head and fell to his knees, clasping his hands together in front of him to complete the look. He was literally begging. "I'll kiss your shoes!"

"Gross! Don't you dare!" Genesis stepped back quickly.

"C'mon Gen! Please?" Zack gave his best puppy-dog face, jutting his bottom lip out in an effective pout.

"Just because you heard me sing in the shower _does not_ mean that I'm suddenly rock star material," Genesis argued.

"But you're amazing! And think of the gil! Think of all the things I could buy with that kind of gil..." Zack stared off into the distance, a slap-happy smile on his face as his mind played with the idea of having lots of gil.

"Zack!" Genesis snapped his fingers next to the boy's ear.

"Ah! Yes, and... you'd be famous! People would love you!" Zack nodded quickly.

"Zack, it's an insane idea that will never work," Genesis said.

"No it's not! It _will_ work! Just trust me!" Zack got to his feet and brushed himself down. "Please?"

"Zack, why don't you ask Angeal or Sephiroth?" Genesis asked.

"Because you wear leather!" Zack exclaimed.

"So does Sephiroth!"

"But yours is _red_!"

Genesis stared at Zack, wondering what on earth was wrong with him. Zack simply smiled back happily, looking proud as if he'd just won a contest.

"I haven't written any songs before in my life," Genesis said slowly.

Zack whooped in victory, glad that Genesis had finally given in. "Don't worry! I can write stuff for you-" Zack paused at Genesis' horrified expression. "...or we could get someone else to. But it's okay! I'll sort it all out."

"For some reason, I don't trust you," Genesis sighed.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Zack grabbed Genesis' arm and dragged him along the corridor towards Sephiroth's room. Wait 'til he heard the news!

* * *

><p>"I don't <em>like<em> rock concerts!" Cissnei whined.

"Please! I've got one extra ticket and if I don't find someone to go with I can't go at all," Yuffie pleaded. "Besides, it's always safer to go in two's when in Midgar."

"Yuffie..." Cissnei frowned, trying to resist her friend's look of absolute misery. "Fine! I'll go. But I'll probably hate it."

"Yay! I love you!" Yuffie hugged her friend and then proceeded to jump up and down on the spot with excitement. "It's gonna be so awesome! The guy that's singing is new, but I heard a snippet of one of his songs and _whoa_!"

Cissnei watched with one eyebrow raised as Yuffie then went on to do a full-out happy dance in the middle of the room.

"You're insane, you know that? You're going to embarrass me so much," Cissnei shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! Get excited!" Yuffie grabbed Cissnei's arms and continued dancing, soon making Cissnei laugh and dance as well.

* * *

><p>"Oh gaia I'm so nervous." Genesis tried to breathe slowly, staring straight ahead at the wall and wishing he would just be able to calm down.<p>

"It's your fault, you're the one who agreed to this," Sephiroth said. He was leaning against a table with his arms folded.

"Don't rub it in," Genesis snarled.

"I was simply saying it how it is," Sephiroth shrugged.

Genesis rolled his eyes and glanced down at his outfit, inwardly groaning. How had Zack managed to get him to agree to wear something like this? It was definitely not his style.

He was decked out in tight red leather pants, a baggy white dress shirt that hung off his shoulders slightly and black ankle boots. Zack had previously commented that he looked fabulous and there was nothing to worry about.

"Is it possible for SOLDIERs to faint?" Genesis asked.

"I'm not sure. It will be interesting to find out," Sephiroth commented. Genesis shot him a glare and he chuckled.

"I think I'm having a panic attack." Genesis narrowed his eyes slightly in worry.

"Don't think about it," Sephiroth said. "Or, don't think about what scares you. Think about having all the girls in the crowd screaming for you."

"Why would they scream for me!" Genesis asked.

"Genesis, girls scream for singers in leather," Sephiroth said, sighing slightly at the thought that he actually had to explain this to him.

"Right." Genesis frowned.

Sephiroth suddenly straightened and dropped his hands to his sides, making Genesis look up at him in surprise.

"You're on."

* * *

><p>Cissnei reflected that the rock music had not actually been too bad. Although, by the time it was over she wasn't really thinking too much about the music any more.<p>

She was thinking about _him_.

"Wasn't that awesome? I'm totally going to pay the extra gil to get an autograph," Yuffie said, already heading towards the door.

"What?" Cissnei asked.

"Autograph signing!" Yuffie exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"How much is that?" Cissnei asked curiously, while trying to act like she didn't really care.

"Not too much! Don't worry, I'm not gonna go broke," Yuffie laughed, then lowered her voice. "Actually, it's 10 000 gil..."

"Yuffie, that's crazy!" Cissnei said. "All he's gonna do is write his name on a piece of paper or something!"

"I know! But come on, he was a good singer!" Yuffie retorted.

"They're ripping you off..." Cissnei muttered, following along behind her friend.

When they finally reached the autograph signing, not many other people were there. Yuffie was about to go right up when she paused and turned to Cissnei.

"Do you want to get the autograph?" she asked.

"What?"

"I'll give you the gil, go on!" Yuffie handed over the right amount and before Cissnei could protest she was being pushed towards the table.

Genesis was sitting there slightly uncomfortably, not knowing why _anyone_ would pay 10 000 gil just for him to sign something. It was absurd! But thankfully, most people thought like him and had left after the performance. However, there were a few that didn't seem to care what the price was and had come for an autograph anyway.

"Um, who do I give the gil to?" A shy looking girl now stood in front of him, holding the large amount and glancing around nervously.

"Me." Sephiroth reached forward and took it off her, quickly counting it. He nodded at Genesis and the red-head proceeded to charm the girl.

"What would you like me to sign?" he asked, smirking and flicking some of his hair back from his face.

"Uh, uh..." Cissnei glanced back at where Yuffie was standing, not having brought anything that could be signed. Yuffie saw her distress and came running up.

"Here," she said, giving her friend a plain red hat.

Genesis took it when it was handed to him and picked up his black marker, signing the cap at the front and then handing it back.

"There you go! I hope you enjoyed the show," he said.

"I did, it was really good," Cissnei said. "Your voice is amazing."

Yuffie blinked in shock. _She enjoyed a rock show? Yay! Mission complete!_ Cissnei then blushed, fumbling and stuttering in embarrassment.

Genesis glanced around to make sure that no one else was watching and then quickly wrote something extra on a torn piece of paper, handing it to Cissnei. Sephiroth was watching intently and had to turn around to stifle his laughs.

"It was nice meeting you..." Genesis paused.

"Cissnei," she said, biting her lip nervously.

"Cissnei, have a nice day," he finished.

* * *

><p>"He gave me his number!" Cissnei squealed in excitement.<p>

"Oh my gosh call him now!" Yuffie screamed.

"No way he'd think I was clingy!" Cissnei shook her head. Yuffie raised an eyebrow, grabbed the paper off her friend and darted off into another room.

"Yuff_ie_!" Cissnei hurriedly ran after her.

Too late. Yuffie had already punched the number in and was waiting for someone to pick up. But when she saw Cissnei, she handed the phone over and grinned.

"Oh my gosh," Cissnei muttered, holding the phone to her ear and listening to the rings.

_"Hello?"_

"Uh... hi," she stuttered.

_"__Cissnei__?"_

"Yeah, yeah it's me." She glared daggers at Yuffie, who was now silently laughing.

_"You actually called... um, so what made you go to the concert?"_

"Oh, my friend. She's insane and dragged me along for no reason what-so-ever," Cissnei explained.

_"But you enjoyed it?"_

"Yes! I loved it! I meant what I said before..." Cissnei blushed again.

_"Would you like to go somewhere? I mean... you don't have to say yes I'm just, uh, feeling a bit bored I guess."_

"I'd love to!" Cissnei winced, squeezing her eyes shut. That sounded _way_ too clingy, didn't it?

_"Great! Uh, do you like plays?"_

"Y-yeah..." Cissnei nodded to herself.

_"Um, would you like to see LOVELESS?"_

Cissnei's eyes widened. "You'd take me to see LOVELESS? I love that play!"

_"Really? I love it too! So, when do you want to go?"_

"Oh, I don't know. When's a good time for you?"

_"Well, I must admit _now_ is the time I'm feeling bored so... would you like to meet outside the theatre in twenty minutes?"_

"I'd love to! I'll be there." Cissnei couldn't stop herself from smiling, feeling extremely happy and excited. She could feel her heart fluttering quickly in her chest.

_"Great, uh... see you there"_

"Yeah! See you!" Cissnei hung up and screamed, jumping around the room in delight. "I'm going on a date!"

"What?" Yuffie demanded.

"Genesis is taking me to see LOVELESS!" Cissnei explained quickly.

"No way! You have _got_ to be joking!" Yuffie said, looking absolutely gobsmacked.

"We're going to see LOVELESS!" Cissnei yelled in Yuffie's ear before going off on to do a happy dance in the middle of the room. Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"So what exactly does that help you achieve in getting ready?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and smiling teasingly.

"Ah! You're right!" Cissnei darted off to her room, where loud thuds were heard and one or two crashes. Yuffie winced. "Yuffie! What am I gonna wear?" Cissnei called out in despair.

"Uh, jeans and a t-shirt?" Yuffie suggested, walking over to stand in the doorway of her room.

"That's so boring!" Cissnei exclaimed. "I can't breathe. Oh my gosh. It's like my first date and I don't have anything to wear and _I can't breathe_!"

"Relax!" Yuffie said. She walked over to Cissnei's wardrobe and after looking for a while, grinning and pulled out some clothing. "Put this on," she ordered.

"What? Oh, ok." Cissnei shrugged and pushed Yuffie out of her room to shut the door and get changed. Once she was done, she was wearing a light pink skirt that fell to her knees, a white blouse and a pair of white flats.

"Definitely." Yuffie nodded in approval.

"Awesome!" Cissnei said, grinning crazily.

"Get out there and meet him, then!" Yuffie screamed, beginning to push Cissnei to the door. She giggled and walked there by herself, before turning to wave at Yuffie and then leaving.

She wasn't even ten steps down her driveway before her phone started ringing. Her eyes widened and she pulled it out, wondering who was calling.

"Hello?

"Ciss! Do you see him?" Yuffie asked excitedly.

Cissnei promptly hung up and turned her phone off.

* * *

><p>Genesis could hardly control his breathing, he was so nervous. He glanced down at his clothes and wished for the hundredth time that he had worn something like the clothes he'd had on for the concert. Would she still like him without that attire?<p>

Sighing, he sat down on a seat outside the theatre and tried to relax as he waited for her to turn up. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a red collared shirt, exactly the type of clothing that made him feel comfortable.

Next to his SOLDIER uniform, of course, which also made him feel safe and protective.

It was in shock that he looked up next, to see the face of the girl he had spoken to before coming closer. He noticed what she was wearing and a smile broke out on his face in approval. She looked beautiful.

"Cissnei?" he asked, having stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey," she greeted, a tinge of pink appearing on her cheeks. "When does it start?"

"In about five minutes. I already bought the tickets," Genesis said, pulling them out of his pocket and handing one to her.

"Thanks," she said quietly. "You really do have an amazing voice, though." This time it was Genesis' turn to blush, and he looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"My friend talked me into doing it," he admitted. "They're an addict for gil."

Cissnei giggled and said, "I'm glad they did." Genesis grinned and looked up at her again, his eyes sparkling in happiness.

"We should go get a seat," he said. Cissnei nodded and they both walked into the theatre together, showing their tickets and heading in to get the best seats possible.

* * *

><p>It was over too soon, in Cissnei's opinion, but as she walked out of the theatre with Genesis she realised she couldn't complain, for they were holding hands.<p>

"How did you find out about LOVELESS?" Genesis asked curiously.

"I saw the play once when I was much younger and have had a bit of an obsession with it ever since," Cissnei said truthfully, smiling up at him. "Yourself?"

"I don't remember. It's been a part of my life forever as far as I'm concerned," he told her.

"Wow," she grinned.

"Cissnei..." Genesis said, stopping walking to turn and face her properly. "I've never met anyone like you before." She blushed and ducked her head.

"I've never met anyone like you before, either," she replied.

"But you don't understand! It's like LOVELESS, I just feel as though I've known you all my life," he explained. The look in his eyes told just how nervous he was feeling and as Cissnei looked up to see them, she felt her stomach squirm.

"I wish I'd known you all my life," Cissnei said softly. "I really do."

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus,_" he paused, pushing some hair out of her face, and then continued, "and I believe I have found mine." Genesis shoved all his nerves out of the way and bent down slightly, placing his lips tentatively on hers.

Cissnei's eyes fluttered shut and she felt her heart-beat go through the roof. It was as if time had stopped for them, and nothing in the world mattered except for this moment. It was perfect, even when he drew back to look into her eyes and the thrilling contact was broken.

"You're definitely the hero in the story," Cissnei muttered, before reaching a hand up to bring his head down into a second kiss.


End file.
